<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by faffanutter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777648">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faffanutter/pseuds/faffanutter'>faffanutter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faffanutter/pseuds/faffanutter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up from your five year nap and find dear old Dimitri, unfortunately he doesn't realize that you're not dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so this is kinda weird i dunno if this falls under noncon i dont think it does but it does tap into some vaguely kinky stuff. The idea was haunting my head for months ever since i played the blue lions route so i finally put it into words. Also I dont especially love Dimitri so if that comes off in this im sorry. I hope you enjoy and if you dont... oopsie!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five long years. It’s been five long years since you had been thrown off a cliff. You were making your weary way back up to the monastery. You had no idea what else to do. You just prayed that your students would be there to greet you. Or just something. They’ve been your everything and you hope that it hasn’t all been ripped away. </p><p>When you walk up the steps you see a slumped over figure. A husk of a boy you once knew so well. He’s grown so much... he needs a haircut. Why does he look so broken. You take a few steps closer and he notices you at last. His head tilts up with tired... eye. You cover your mouth in horror. What happened to poor Dimitri!? Then it hits you. The flashbacks of him crushing a mans skull in his bare hands. Turning into a beast at the mere sight of edlegard. The words “I want her head on a platter.” You take a step back. You forgot the boy you knew was gone. </p><p>Dimitri speaks at last, his voice rough and low. “Ah, my old professor. I always wondered when your ghost would come to haunt me.” He slowly stands up. You’re shocked at how tall he’s gotten. And how... hot. </p><p>“Five long years ago she took you away from me. If I just didn’t miss with my spear none of this would’ve ever happened... You could’ve been here with me today for real. It’s the millennium festival, not like it’ll actually happen. Your vengeful spirit remembered to come back today. It’s a little sickening. Go away ghost. You know your students have gone to the afterlife. Follow them.” </p><p>You stand still with your usual piercing stare. You don’t know if you should clarify that you’re not actually dead. You try to speak up about it but dimitri immediately cuts you off when he sees your mouth open.</p><p>“Please professor... spare me the trouble. I’m already scolded by father and the rest. To have your scorn would shatter an already broken man...” </p><p>Since you see talking isn’t an option you try walking a few steps closer. “Dimitri-“ he covers his ears like he just heard the sound of a fork on a plate. “No mercy from the goddess. I understand. I couldn’t save you. You were the only person I had left that I deeply felt love towards again... and I still couldn’t keep you safe.” He hits the wall behind him making it crack. </p><p>“I can’t handle hearing your voice say my name like that. It brings back all the feelings I’ve hidden behind all the lives I’ve taken. It’s maddening. Out of all the voices in my head I can’t have yours be one of them. Begone spirit.”</p><p>This is getting kinda sad. You walk even closer not saying a word this time. He takes a few steps back until is back is up against the wall. You can’t let this go on any longer. “Why will you not leave me alone! Can you not let a poor soul die with the burdens he already carries? Why must you come in so late to ruin me!” You get close enough to him to extend out a hand. Dimitri doesn’t take it.</p><p>“I think I must be on deaths door to be living through this. The voices have never manifested before. Please... just make it quick. I don’t want to suffer anymore...” you take dimitris hand,  he flinches. </p><p>“You’re not going anywhere. I will not let you die.” You realize shortly after that probably wasn’t the best wording. Dimitris mood turns. “Oh I see your game, spirit, Make the crazy man suffer until his last breath? Well if that is your game I’ll just have to kill you first.” </p><p>You resign yourself to this strange roleplay. “Do you really think you can kill a spirit?” “No... but I can at least find my own pleasures in it. If you’re going to haunt me in such a lovely vessel then I will take advantage of my delusion while it lasts.” </p><p>Huh? You try to take your hand away but he uses it to pull you close to him. “Ohh my sweet professor. You can’t imagine how much I’ve missed you. I’ve always felt such a strong bond with you in every way. Why did you have to go and die on me like everybody else? We could’ve had a beautiful kingdom together... Now I have to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight just to feel something again.” </p><p>You have no idea what he’s going on about, but his breath is so warm on your neck. “Dimitri, I-“ he puts his hand over your mouth. “Please. It hurts so much to hear you again. Let a beast have his last drink with no regrets.” </p><p>What is he even talking about! Did he become a poet in the past five years is that why he’s so broken and scarred now? </p><p>He begins to dance with you around the crumbled monastery humming a rough rendition of a sweet tune. A crude waltz that reminds you of the night of the ball. He was a lot more refined back then. You hold onto him tightly as you try to remember the prince you once knew. So sweet and kind and well kept and only said fucked up stuff sometimes. </p><p>“Ah professor, I’ve missed you so much. I’ve always known you were the one for me but that night at the goddess tower I knew I was in love. The moonlight cascading down onto your beautiful blue hair at the time. Your eyes so bright and kind. It felt so hard to believe somebody so perfect and lovable could find worth in a disgusting beast like me. I always wanted to be by your side. I made sure to stick close to you in battle whenever you’d let me so I could keep you safe. But it was all ripped away from me by... that woman.” He tightens his grip on you when he thinks about it.</p><p>“The one battle I couldn’t prepare for. The one battle I let you out of my sight. You get taken from me forever. I felt it all slip away when I heard your scream. All the sanity I ever held. All the desires for revenge. Now look at me. A husk. A battered corpse. I hate it. Why did you have to die!” He sheds a few tears but quickly wipes them away. </p><p>“It is no matter. That is in the past. Now I have some semblance of you back. I’m going to do what I’ve always wanted to do years ago. I don’t care anymore, I must be dying soon anyways if you look and feel and sound so real. This beast will do what beasts do. I will make you my mate.”</p><p>Dimitri takes both your wrists and pins them behind your back in one fell movement. You have no good way to resist with your body have been inactive for five years and Dimitris horrific amount of strength. He walks you over to a somewhat sturdy ledge and leans you over it. </p><p>“Look professor. A fantastic view of the sunset. I loved it when we used to watch the sunrise together after our sleepless nights. Those headaches kept me up for good reason I suppose.”</p><p>Goddess you wish he didn’t think you were dead. Though explaining you haven’t been dead at this point would probably be too hard without making Dimitri jump off this ledge.</p><p>He lets go of your wrists and grabs onto your breasts, you gasp. He plays with them in his hands for a while. “Oh how I’ve always wanted to grab these. It was unfair how much the goddess blessed you here.” You try to use your freed hands to at least flip yourself around to face him, but Dimitri tore a piece of his cape off to tie you with. He also tore off another piece to gag your mouth with. “Sorry professor, I know this isn’t right, but we’re far past the point of needing to feel morally ok. You’re just a spirit and I can’t handle what you might want to say.”</p><p>Well now you’re really in the thick of this. You think about turning back time but... you’re curious. You hear armor clattering off of his body behind you. You turn your head to get a glimpse of him. He’s scarred all over but he has grown. Dear goddess has he grown. </p><p>Dimitri notices you staring and turns your head back around. “Your eyes remind me too much of judgement. Just look into the sunset I don’t want to fully tie you up if I don’t have to.” You decide to take his orders on this. Once his armor is fully off he rips a hole in your pants, and gets back into fondling your breasts, now grinding on you from behind. You let out a muffled moan from your covered mouth. </p><p>Your body ached for more. Five years of pent up need was hitting you. You grinded your ass back into him trying to get more friction. You hear his breath grow heavier. He grinds back into you twice as hard. You feel him lowering his chest onto your back and his mouth come to meet your shoulder. He kisses and bites every part of your shoulder blade up onto your neck. Now you really start to feel like a wild beast. </p><p>You try to slip Dimitris dick into you with the right hip movements but he isn’t having it. He completely removes his hips from your range and you groan in agony from behind your gag. He slaps your ass. Hard. Making you jump a bit. “I am in charge. I am in control.” Dimitri says before slamming his cock into you. It hurts at first but you’re so slicked up you adjust quickly. Dimitri pauses for a while balls deep inside you. “My mind is disgusting. Creating an illusion so real it works for intercourse. I am grateful.” </p><p>His thrusts are slow at first until he gets into a rhythm. He feels so incredible. You’ve wanted to fuck Dimitri from day 1 but you never imagined it’d be anything like this. You can feel yourself drooling. He begins to thrust harder and faster until every time his hips move a small involuntary sound slips out of your throat. He fucks you raw with the speed of a mad dog until he spills his seed deep inside of you, growling the whole time. The way his dick twitched inside you after he was done drove you wild. </p><p>He slipped out of you leaving you gasping for air and your composure back, until Dimitri ungagged your mouth. He didn’t untie your wrists however. He flips you over so you’re sitting on the ledge, and he gets down on his hands and knees. “I can’t do this. I need to be good to you... even if you are dead...” Dimitri kisses the insides of your thigh, and moves into eating you out. It was obvious he had never done it before but he was a fast learner. He was so in tune with every way your body moved. You wrapped your thighs around his head and it only seemed to motivate him more. His tongue felt like it was dancing inside your caverns. You eventually couldn’t hold back anymore and you came, Dimitri licking up all the fluids on his face. </p><p>“Excellent. Now I’ll feel no guilt for this next part.” He kneels you down on the floor and positions his erect member in front of your mouth. “Open up.” You do as you’re told and he gently slides his dick in your mouth until he hits near your throat. You can tell his better nature is starting to get to him. You look up him with your wide eyed stare. Dimitri freezes up with a mortified look in his eyes. </p><p>“Please stop. Don’t look at me like that. I knew this was a bad idea but please. I’ve just missed you so much. You’re a figment of my head must you make me feel bad for acting out my fantasies?” Your eyes soften into worry. “Stop it! I know you haven’t said anything. I know your eyes aren’t judging me. I’m judging me. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I know I’m a beast and I’ve been at peace with it for years. But the mere idea of you strikes and I’m weak in the knees again with guilt. When will I just be able to die...” </p><p>You close your eyes to give Dimitri some peace of mind as you begin to move your mouth back and forth, gently moving your tongue along the bottom of his shaft. He lets out a raspy groan. “I really play a sick game with myself...” you’re sick of his mopey talk of you being dead. You kick things up a notch by focusing more on the edge of the head of his penis, swirling your tongue around in. Dimitri reflexively puts his hands on the back of your head trying to get more of his cock in your mouth but you resist. You know what he needs most. You open your eyes and look up at him. He seems paralyzed by it, mouth agape. Just what you need. </p><p>You get back to pleasuring him. You mainly focus on the underside of he head but you occasionally take more of him in your mouth just to keep him guessing. Dimitri puts a hand on your shoulder to keep him from falling over. He pants like a mad beast and he can’t help but stare at you while you take care of him. You can feel his hips start to get antsy again trying to thrust, you keep a hand on his hip to prevent it, but you can only imagine that he’s close. </p><p>You take dimitris cock and shove it up to the roof of your mouth, a classic technique for maximum male pleasure that won’t make you gag, keeping constant attention on the underside of the head still. You use your free hand to massage his balls which really sends him over the edge. He grunts loudly as he shoots his warm semen deep into your throat. You suck him dry until you can feel him pulling away, you let him go. </p><p>His breath is ragged. He can’t stop looking you directly in the eyes. You feel a little too proud of yourself. He pulls you up off the floor and onto your feet, dragging you into a hug. “I’m so sorry, my love... I don’t know what came over me... I should’ve been cherishing you in my final moments... not chastising you for looking at me... not fucking you raw... we can start anew in the afterlife. I promise.” </p><p>Oh god you forgot he was still on this. Well the truth had to come out sometime or another. “Dimitri?” “It’s so good to hear your voice again... even if it’s my crude reimagining.” “Dimitri I have to tell you something.” “The sound of my voice in your mouth is something I could never use forget it seems.” “Dimitri I’m not dead.” “.............” “I wanted to tell you sooner but you wouldn’t let me speak.” He pulls you away from him and really takes a good look at you. </p><p>“This doesn’t make any sense. It’s been five years and you haven’t even aged. It has to be my head playing tricks it’s impossible that you’d look the same. You have no heartbeat. You have to be a spirit.” “I’ve never had a heartbeat. That’s probably why I still look like this.” “Just let me die. Why play crueler jokes on me now?” He smacks his own head and rubs his eye.</p><p>His eye widens when he finally realizes you’re telling the truth. He crumbles to the floor. “Oh dear goddess, professor. Why would you let me do that to you! I can never forgive myself. If I knew it was you I never would’ve-“ “that’s why I didn’t tell you.” “What!?” “I liked it Dimitri... I’ve always wanted to have you moan because of me. I’ve always wanted you to fuck me raw. Maybe not in these exact circumstances but you were already going for it so I decided to have some fun.” Dimitris expression lies somewhere between shock and disgust. </p><p>“And also you said all those things about how you love me and if I never left you. I don’t know Dimitri I’ve always loved you too. I always will even after stuff like that...” Dimitri puts his head in his hands. You don’t think he’s heard a word you’ve said. “I can never forgive myself.” You honestly believe that he won’t. </p><p>You turn back time to right before you met Dimitri again. You feel exhausted from it but there’s work to be done. You run up the stairs and fall to your knees once you reach the top and see Dimitri slumped over like he was before. You waste no time to scramble back to your feet and run up to him before he notices. “Dimitri. It’s me, your professor. I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long, but I promise I am not dead. I was just knocked into a coma when I fell off the cliff. I don’t have a heartbeat so I don’t age much.” </p><p>Dimitri looks up at you completely confused, but confusion turns into relief when he realizes his love had finally come back to him. You extend out your hand to help him up. He takes it and kisses it. You pull him to his feet. “Professor... your hands are warm...” you pull him into a hug. “I’m here for you now, Dimitri. I’m so sorry I was ever taken away.” You two stay hugging eachother until the sun sets.</p><p>You thank the goddess that you can turn back time to fix all your sexual mistakes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>